Ne rêve pas
by Ten'shi Dray
Summary: Les déboires d'un jeune serpentard contre qui le sort semble s'acharner! Mais qui pourra le sortir de cette dépression?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ne rêve pas

Auteur : Arwen94

Disclamer : Pas à moi tout l'univers de Poudlard et de Harry Potter appartient à la géniallissime JK. Rowling

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cette histoire sera un receuil de tous les poèmes que j'ai écrit dans ma vie et que je mettrai dans cette fic donc ce ne sera pas toujours très gai vous êtes prévenus. En fait j'étais en préparation d'une autre fic mais j'ai ressentie le besoin d'écrire quelques lignes et je ne me suis pas arrêté et après je me suis dit que ca ferait une bonne fic enfin bonne peut etre pas mais j'avais envie de la mettre je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire lire à ma bêta(désolé Loryah) mais j'essaierai qu'elles lisent les autres chaps avant de les poster car oui pour une fois je vais tenter quelque chose de long mais c'est pas gagné. Bon je me tait bonne lecture!

Dans un couloir sombre d'une aile reculée de Poudlard, une nuit de décembre, caché derrière une statue imposante un jeune serpentard replié sur lui même écrit ses quelques lignes :

"Que faire quand notre vie semble nous échapper des doigts? Prisonnier du destin...

Se taire surtout ne pas se plaindre?

Ne t'inquiète pas ca va passer!

J'en rie! Ca fait un an, peut etre plus

Et rien ne semble s'arranger

Les morts s'entassent

Personne que j'aime partit trop tôt

Et quand on se dit qu'on a toucher le fond,

Enfin une merveilleuse chose arrive pour nous sauver.

Mais on a même pas le temps d'y goutter

Que l'on tombe encore plus bas qu'on n'aurais pu l'imaginer

Alors que faire? Sourir ne rien laisser paraître

Car les "amis" ne sont là que quand ils ont besoin de toi

J'ai rêvé d'une vie plus belle

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve

Et plus triste est la réalité quand on se réveille.

Froide, triste, sans pitié est la vie

Pourquoi faut-il être un salaud pour réussir?

Mon coeur est déchiré

Mon âme à consoler

Mais le prince charmant

Ne dois pas avoir le temps

Alors j'écris

Mes peines, mes souffrances, mes espoirs

Cela sert-il à quelque chose?

Je ne me sens que plus pathétique

Les lignes s'écrivent d'elles mêmes

Et se couchent sur le papier

Comme les larmes de mon coeur

Mon coeur saigne

Mais je ne peux crier

Car prend garde à ce qui pourrait arriver si tu le faisait

Les ennemis guettent

Si tu te plains tu perds tout

Qui voudrait de toi malheureux?

Des amis?

Un mot qui me fait rire

Un ami, un vrai est ce que cela existe?

Dans ce cas ou est-il? Et que faut-il faire pour l'obtenir?

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne t'il sur moi?

Ne te plains pas il y à pire que toi

Et alors il y a toujours pire

Dans ce cas là ne nous plaignons jamais

Rien n'est grave

Existe t'il un monde meilleur?

L'herbe est-elle plus verte chez le voisin?

Je rêve de m'en aller

Mais pourquoi? Découvrir le monde ou fuir ma vie? J'avoue : les deux.

Mais est-ce qu'une vie meilleure m'y attends?

Surement car peux t'on tomber plus bas que je ne le suis?

La vie m'a montrée que oui

Alors j'attendrai une vie meilleure

Même si elle ne vient jamais

Car je n'ai pas le courage de qutter celle-ci.

Certains diraient qu'il y a plus de courage à vivre qu'à mourir.

Sottise.Si je ne me tue pas c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai peur.

Et si ce que je trouvais était encore pire?

Et puis de toute facon je ne veux pas souffrir.

Je préfère les coups, les humiliations et les pleurs

Que la lame d'un couteau s'insinuant dans mon coeur.

Mais cela serait différent si j'avais un pistolet.

Là la mort serait rapide, presque immédiate donc sans grande souffrance.

Mais voila je n'en ai pas

Alors je suis condamné

A rester et à souffrir

Jusqu'à ce que la mort

Me prenne dans ces doux bras et me délivre enfin.

Croyez-vous qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort?

Moi je n'en attends qu'un profonds et infini sommeil.

Savez-vous qu'en réalité

Il y a un endroit où je suis bien

A chaque fois que je m'y rend?

C'est mon lit.

Là je me blottis dans mes oreillers.

Je referme mes couvertures sur mon corps nu afin d'être au chaud(nda: je sers mon nounours pas le serpentard mais moi si.ca ne collait pas avec le caracter du serpentard!)

Et je laisse aller mon imagination.

Je refait les scènes de ma vie qui se sont passées

Et je les imagines comme j'aurais voulu qu'elles se passent

Ou je m'invente un futur comme un film que je m'écris

Et là, je souris, je suis bien protégé dans ma bulle

Où jamais rien ne va mal.

La vie y est merveilleuse.

Alors chaque jour j'attends ce moment avec impatience.

D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser

Et m'y rendre pour qu'enfin ma journée soit belle."

Le Serpentard se leva et entendant du bruit il se mit à courir laissant tomber derrière lui un parchemin recouvers d'encre rouge couleur sang.

à suivre...

(poème écrit le 19/06/2005)

**Voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus doncn'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bisous et a bientot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Ne rêves pas**

**Auteur : Arwen94**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appatiennent à JK rowling.Seul l'histoire et le poème m'appartiennent.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : R **

**Pairing : Harry/Drago**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'avoue que vu le peu de review que j'ai eu j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre ce chapitre, donc si vous voulez une suite vous savez quoi faire!**

**RAR:**

**Loryah: Salut ma bêta préférée comment tu vas bien? Alors ne t'inquiète pas tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas faire une histoire où ca ne finit pas bien mon petit coeur n'y survivrai pas non plus. Donc toi tu as déja lu l'histoire un peu normal vu que tu es ma bêta mais bon j'espère que tu liras quand même! Je ne serai pas joignable sur le net ce week car normalement je vais acheter les billets pour venir chez toi cet été aujourd'hui et demain je suis au 18ans d'une copine donc je te fais de gros énormes bisous et je te dit à lundi avec les résultats du bac!**

**Serpentis-draco: Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir mais je n'ai pas été cool la suite est venue en retard je suis désolé mais je ne savais pas si ca valait le coup pour 4 review mais je trouve que si vos review était super et donc je me devais de faire la suite donc promis je m'arrêterais pas.**

**Vert émeraude: Merci beaucoup ca me touche que tu aimes car en fait oui c'est bien un poème il ne rime pas c'est tout mais les poèmes ne rime pas tous mais j'en ai d'autre en réserve! En tout cas comme je disais à Serpentis-draco je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre alors que vous l'attendiez mais je n'avais pas trop le moral en tout cas promis maintenant je serai a l'heure!**

**Louwenn: Salut toi! Toi qui voulait la suite depuis si longtemps la voici enfin! Pour le sang maintenant tu sais et oui j'esplique tout dans mes chaps il faut juste bien lire et ce que je ne dis pas c'est pour le mystère mais c'est expliqué plus tard il faut attendre un peu! En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review et à bientot sur msn! Bisous!**

**Fin des rar voila l'histoire bisous a tous!**

**Ne rêve pas**

**Chapitre 2**

Sortant de sa cachette, un jeune garçon s'avance. Sa cape d'invisibilité glisse doucement de ses épaules et tombe voluptueusement au sol, laissant apparaître petit à petit son corps musclé.

Après quelques pas, il se baisse et ramasse délicatement le parchemin qu'il porte dans un geste inconscient à son nez pour en humer le parfum de sa Nemesis qui s'en dégage encore. Puis il l'ouvre pour découvrir ce qui prenait toute l'attention du jeune homme qui hante ses rêves les plus osés et les plus intimes.

En dépliant le parchemin, il ne pu retenir un petit cri en découvrant les lettres couleur sang. Il se précipita alors jusqu'à sa cape qu'il revêtit et courut jusqu'à sa chambre privée de peur d'être découvert. Arrivé dans se appartements, il se jeta sur le lit et parcouru les lignes attentivement afin de connaître le sens de chaque mot.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il les balayait d'un geste de la main, pendant qu'il lisait les mots déchirant de celui qu'il aimait tant, de peur d'abîmer son parchemin, si précieux à son coeur.

Il s'endormit bien des heures plus tard, la lettre serrée contre son coeur, ses yeux gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré et les mots de son amour en tête.

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, Harry qui avait été réveillé par Hermione, comatait devant son bol les yeux mis clos souhaitant retrouvé son lit au plus vite, car il avait passé la nuit à lire et relire le poème et n'avait pu dormir que 2 petites heures. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un certain serpentard le regardait avec insistance.Le serpentard se mit donc à rêver de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Il rêva qu'ils se croisaient, qu'ils discutaient des heures durant, enfin Harry s'approchait, posait délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du prince des serpentard et caressait ses cheveux.

Il fut réveillé par un Blaise qui le secouait rudement et hurlait son prénom. Apparemment, il était resté longtemps à rêvasser. Toute la salle avait les yeux braqués sur lui, ainsi que les professeurs. En particulier Rogue qui commençait à prendre peur car les absences (1) de son filleul devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés inconsciemment au rebord de la table. Il se levait pour rejoindre Drago, mais celui-ci s'était déjà levé, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la rougeur de colère apparues sur ses joues et marmonnant un vague "Pas bougé" à ses gardes du corps qui avaient esquissé un mouvement pour se lever. Alors il décida qu'il parlerai à son filleul le lendemain a la fin du cours de potion.

" Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Commença Blaise, ils étaient totalement dans le vague. On aurait dit qu'il… je ne sais pas... qu'il était sur une autre planète. Ca ne ressemble pas à Drago toutes ces absences (1). Il a des cernes sous les yeux, ne mange plus rien. Et cette façon de toujours fixer Potter c'est bizarre tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Blaise leva la tête et s'aperçut que le Potter en question n'était plus là alors que ses deux pots de glue y étaient toujours pendant que Gregory et Vincent lui répondaient un "Heinnnnnnn?" de façon très intelligente et que Pansy levait les yeux d'un air moqueur. Comme si Drago pouvait aller mal sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçut !

Harry qui avait enfin relevé la tête quand Blaise avait appelé Drago, s'était rendu compte qu'il avait encore déconnecté avec la réalité. Harry avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée mais plus ça allait, plus Drago dépérissait. C'était comme si il se laissait mourir dans la réalité et il commençait à le comprendre avec le poème qu'il avait lu la veille. Il s'était alors précipité à la suite du serpentard qui marchait apparemment vers la tour d'astronomie.

Il le suivit sans bruit et quand il vit Drago s'accouder au balcon de la tour scrutant le sol enneigé, il vint se mettre à ses côtés et ils parlèrent. Harry découvrit un nouveau Drago. Un Drago amusant, joyeux, gentil. Drago découvrit un Harry calme, réfléchi, renfermé. Ils semblaient tous les deux plus différent qu'ils se l'étaient imaginés. Ils discutèrent comme cela quelques minutes puis Harry repartit. Drago poussa un grand soupir de désespoir. Cela semblait pourtant tellement ressembler au rêve qu'il avait fait, mais non cela n'avait duré que peu de temps et il ne l'avait pas embrassé.

Il s'assit par terre, sortit sa plume et un nouveau parchemin, partit dans son monde et écrit sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Seul, et pourtant toujours entouré

Je me demande ce qui s'est passé.

Cruelle est la vie,

J'avance dans le mépris

Toujours incompris.

L'indifférence de ton regard me glace.

Pourtant j'ai l'impression de compté pour toi.

Quand tu es seul avec moi tu es différent.

Tu montres ton autre face,

Celle que j'aime tant.

Mais l'autre aussi je l'aime.

Ta façon d'être sur une autre planète,

Dans ton monde que tu t'es fabriqué.

Je voudrais être un explorateur,

Pour connaître les secrets de ton coeur.

Pour enfin tout connaître de toi.

Mais tu ne me laisse pas te découvrir.

J'ai l'impression qu'un mur nous sépare.

Sous ton corps de feu se cache un coeur de glace.

Sous mon corps de glace se cache un coeur de feu.

Etrange les apparences n'est-ce pas?

Ne pas montrer ce que l'on est vraiment

Je l'ai appris très jeune

Mais moi j'ai compris

J'ai su voir qui tu étais vraiment

Et toi me connais-tu?

Ou ne juge tu que les apparences?

Prisonnier de ces apparences

Ou peut être pas.

Il est facile de se fabriquer un masque,

Une carapace dure pour cacher un coeur fragile

Les obligations familiales

Sont parfois lourdes à supporter

Il faut faire ce que l'on nous demande

Mais je vais trahir, décevoir.

Serais-je rejeté

Quand le dernière chose qui me raccroche à la vie est la famille?

Et l'espoir. L'espoir d'un jour un monde meilleur.

Une vie meilleure,

Sans problèmes, sans doutes, sans peine.

Je crois que cette vie est impossible,

Tant que je ne suis pas dans tes bras.

Je rêve de tes mains hâlées sur ma peau pale."

Il resta de longues heures assis sur ce marbre glacé à rêver puis se leva et alla flâner le long du lac gelé.

**1) Je ne parle pas d'abscences physiques mais mentales.Enbref c'est quandDray part dans son monde**

**Voila j'espere que ca vous a plu suite dans une semaine normalement!N'oubliez pas les reviews mais juste pour dire un mot! Bon faites ce que vous voulez! **

**Bisous à tous**

**Arwen94**


End file.
